Speeding Cars
by awestruckk
Summary: Clare has become more reckless from the moment she met Eli Goldsworthy. Clare/Eli, one-shot.


**Name: **Speeding Cars

**Author: **simplytimeless

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Clare/Eli

**Word Count: **983

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Sav and KC and Eli would walk around shirtless.

**Summary:** Clare has become more reckless from the moment she met Eli Goldsworthy.

**AN: **Listen to the song Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap before you read this. It's not a suggestion, it's a demand. ONE-SHOT.

. . .

"Scream, at the top of your lungs. Then I'll know you really don't care what people think," Eli tempted me with his signature smirk.

"Fine," I stood up from the park bench, took one last look at him and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Of course I didn't understand why my body or my voice were doing these things, it had felt as though I was having an out of body experience. It was only when I had finished and sat down that I realized what I had done. I looked at the boy sitting next to me, his mouth covered by his hand fighting back laughter. I hit him playfully, "Your turn,". Eli stood up and looked down on me.

"Yeah, right," He smirked and grabbed his black backpack. I stood up and walked towards him.

"No, you have to. Come on," I pleaded and pushed him playfully.

"Nope!" He smirked and hit me back.

"Yes, you have to," he grabbed my wrists to stop me from hitting him again and he smiled at me. We began to lean into each other when I realized what was about to happen. "I, uh, need to go." I said breaking away from him, grabbing my green tote and heading off towards my house.

"Wait, Clare! I can give you a ride home," Eli said, gesturing to Morty. I turned and shrugged and walked back towards his car. I opened the car door and sat down. Eli turned the key in the ignition and we were greeted by the sound of extremely loud screamo music. Eli lunged for the volume dial and immediately turned it down to a lower level. He coughed and looked at me, "Sorry 'bout that,". He pulled out onto the road and began to drive me home.

"No worries," I said shaking my hands. I glanced down on his hands, which seemed to be grasping the steering wheel for dear life. I then noticed his nails, colored black thanks to a sharpie. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Eli asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"Your nails, why do you color them black?" I asked looking down on my own light pink painted nails.

"I don't know, I started doing after my mom died. It just kinda clears my mind, you know? It sounds weird," Eli finished focusing completely on the road. I watched Eli's face change from focus to nervousness.

"I'm sorry about your mom," I said turning my attention to the road.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It happened when I was young. I don't really remember it," He shrugged and looked at me. I smiled slightly and looked back out the window. "Wanna do something crazy?" Eli looked at me, his voice filled with excitement.

"What, more crazy than screaming at the top of your lungs in the middle of downtown?" I scoffed and then realized my tone was more harsh than I expected. Eli pulled off to the side of the road and parked his car. "What are we doing?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked, getting out of the car quickly. I pushed my car door open and followed him. "What are we doing?" I demanded this time. Eli turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"On the count of three, were going to run in-between all these cars." Eli dropped one of my hands.

"What, are you kidding me?".

"One,".

"Eli, it's suicide," I looked at the busy traffic, then back at his face.

"Two,".

"Were gonna get ourselves killed!" I cried at him. He turned to look at me and he smiled.

"Three,". We began to run and weave through the traffic like it was some sort of game. He held onto my hand and I followed him to where ever he wanted to take us. I thought I was going to get a headache from the mass amounts of car horns directed at us. But, we continued to laugh and run. I felt free, almost dangerous. But at the same time I felt safe with my hand in Eli's. He looked back at me and winked. I blushed and we finally made it back to Morty.

"I can't believe we did that." I said out of breath. Eli let go of my hand and smiled at me, making his way back over to his side of the car.

"Exhilarating, wasn't it?" Eli said with enthusiasm.

"Crazy, life-threatening, but completely worth it," I nodded and smiled at him. He put the car in drive and made his way back to my place in what seemed to be a blink of an eye. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said grabbing my bag and closing the car door.

"Definitely," Eli nodded and he turned his music back up to what sounded like maximum capacity. "See ya later, Blue Eyes,". I smiled and headed into my house.

**-Couple hours later-**

Trying to ignore the sound of my parents fighting, I slipped on the head phone Eli had given me earlier that day. I smiled at the thought of his name. Was it his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude that attracted me to him, or the fact that he was completely opposite from me. I shrugged and logged onto my computer, opening up my English assignment that was due today. I began to type when suddenly I heard the sound of an instant message.

**Eli-gold49: **Ready for more danger tomorrow?

**Clare-e23: **I can't wait.


End file.
